Playing Favorites
by jcb88alice
Summary: Morgan has taken to teasing the new girl,but will he take it too far?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Criminal Minds. _

SSA Rosamund Wate was tiny and had long brunette hair. She was officially considered petite; everyone towered over her, well at least at the FBI. She stood at a proud 5 foot 2 and ¾ inches (159 cm).

SSA Rosamund Wate had watched Dr. Spencer Reid since the day she set foot in the Quantico office for the FBI. She watched his fingers. Not a day went by in the office when she wasn't absorbed in what the young genius was doing with his fingers. They were so long. She had thing for long fingers… they were elegant.

"Hey girly," Morgan mused to get her out of the trance she was in, "were you checking out Pretty Boy's fingers. I mean you were practically drooling over here. You must—"

Morgan never got to finish the sentence because she had just elbowed him in the gut, and despite the fact he had abs it had hurt him. The rest of the team just laugh and the Spencer looked up.

"What just happened? Why do I always miss the good stuff?"

Thinking carefully Morgan backed away from the tiny brunette and said "Well, Rosamund here was just drooling over your fingers. She thinks that they look pretty sexy wrapped around your coffee cup."

Rosamund, being delicate like she is, blushed, then realized that anyone sitting in the bullpen had just heard what Derek said. She got hurriedly up from her seat in search of a haven where no one would find her until this blew over, but she knew that something like that would be circulating the office for awhile.

While Rosamund ran away Prentiss and JJ smacked Derek because he was an ass. A girl's crush is hers until and only if she decides to tell the person, that's what they told him. They then retreated to see Garcia who promptly came out and smacked Derek.

"Aw, baby girl, I was just trying to help them get together."

"Well, you did it. You just embarrassed Rosamund out of her job. I wouldn't be surprised if she quit and moved away just to avoid any contact with you."

Meanwhile, Spencer just sat at his desk pondering the thought. _Rosamund likes me. __**No, you idiot, she likes your fingers.**__ Well, it's a step in the right direction. _Suddenly he realized that he had to find out if she just liked his fingers or if she really liked him, as a person. The whole team watched as Spencer bolted from his desk down the hall to wherever Rosamund had gone.

Morgan screamed down the hall, "Watch out kid on a mission!" The girls all smacked him for this.

Rosamund hid in a small unused office that the Bureau never took care, but it was clean enough and was quiet. She sat and cried and thought for awhile. She couldn't believe that Morgan would embarrass her like that. He had joked about it in the past, but he had never said anything in front of everyone in the bullpen, but especially Spencer.

Ever since she started working there she had noticed Reid's long fingers. She thought he would be good at playing piano, but more often she thought about how it would feel to hold hands with someone who hand fingers like that. She was distracted from her thoughts when the door opened. Spencer stuck his head in.

"Oh, thank god I found you!" he exclaimed. Then he wrapped her in a hug. He held her back just to check her over, see if she was alright.

"You've been crying…" he mused. Before she could he took his fingers and wiped the tears off her face. It was a tender gesture that she appreciated very much. Just then Reid realized how close he was to her and backed up.

"I came after you first, to see if you were okay, which you kind of are, but second to see if what Morgan said was true. Do you always watch me, or do you just like my fingers. I can handle the truth don't lie to me I like you, but you don't have to like me back."

Rosamund lifted her head to look at him a minute. She giggled a little bit, which he interpreted as her laughing at him. In fact she was just giggling because that was adorkable. As he got up to leave she grabbed his wrist and crushed his lips to hers. When they pulled back Spencer just stood there and looked at her.

"So, you do like me."

"Of course Spencer, but I will always lust after your fingers."

"Oh really, I'll have to change your mind. Eventually you will like my lips better than my fingers."

Spencer leaned downed a pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I think I already do," she mumbled into the kiss.

They walked back to the bullpen hand in hand. His fingers felt heavenly wrapped around her tiny hand, but his lips would be her favorite from now on.

_If I took someone else's idea it was unintentional. I just happen to like Reid, and figured fingers would make for a good fic._

_Let me know if you think I should make this a story or, a series of one shots. _


	2. Bad Case, Bad Night

The team had just gotten back from a particularly brutal case, which had drained all of them. Even though Hotch had told them all to go home and that they would get a fresh start in the morning Rosamund was determined to finish her work before she went home to her horribly dingy flat. Everyone was saying good-byes and see you tomorrows.

"Rose, you going to your car?" Reid called. Things had been tense between Reid and Rose since the kiss. They would try to not be in direct contact with each other, and if they had to be they would speak or interact as little as possible. This didn't go unnoticed by the team. Even Hotch and Gideon didn't let it slip.

"No, I forgot something in the office."

"Do you want me to—"

"No, Spencer. I'm fine. You also don't have to wait. I'm a big girl that carries a gun, I'll be fine."

Spencer just awkwardly waved then retreated to his car. Rosamund quickly rushed into the building to get a start on her work and hopefully be able to go home and sleep, get dressed and be back in time for work.

_3 Hours Later…_

Rosamund was dead asleep at her desk. Most of her paperwork was finished though which was going to make it infinitely easier for her tomorrow.

Spencer Reid came into the office early like he usually does. He was rather oblivious in the morning, and didn't Rosamund still asleep at her desk when he went to put down his bag. He went through his regular office routine, but when he got back to his desk he found both Hotch and Gideon standing looking at him.

"What?" he said innocently.

Both of the men just looked pointedly at the young woman strewn across her desk with papers all over.

"How come you let her go back alone? You knew this last case affected her most out of all of us," Hotch asked in a stern voice.

"She said she would be fine. I didn't think she would spend the night here doing paperwork. She said she forgot something."

"Don't let it happen again."

Hotch marched off after that, which left the more paternal Gideon to talk with Spencer.

"I know you really like, but even the best things in life can't stay with us forever."

After that wisdom Gideon walked off. He was always the fortune cookie. Spencer woke Rose up and told her to go see Hotch. She just brushed him off and went to see Hotch. After a lecture about how irresponsible it was to stay here he told her to go home and come back around lunchtime. She did just that. Effectively letting her avoid Dr. Spencer Reid for most of the day. Exactly what she wanted to do. She really hated him right now.


	3. What Happened

_FLASHBACK_

"Cathy, listen to me. This isn't your husband and that boy isn't your son. They are innocent men who have no clue what's going on. If you put the knife down and come with me everything will be okay. I understand what you're going through. It won't help to kill a man that isn't your husband, he didn't do anything to you," Rosamund reasoned.

Slowly Cathy, the unsub, put the knife down. As setting it down looked threatening to Reid, so he shot her. Chaos ensued, as it always does.

_**Later on the plane…**_

"Reid, why did you shoot the unsub?"

"It was the right thing to do. She was about to stab another man."

"Oh, I see. Thanks… I just wanted to know," Rosamund replied.

She was upset at Reid and hoped that he knew that. The woman, Cathy, reminded her a lot of her mother. Her mother of course wasn't a serial killer, but her mother would always do whatever it took to get revenge. Her mother wouldn't stand for anything and neither had Cathy. Rose felt sorry for her. If she hadn't been shot she would have gotten the help she needed.

As much as Rose liked Reid this would be one thing that would be hard to forgive.


End file.
